Aaron Yan
Perfil thumb|300px *'Nombre:' 炎亞綸 / Yán Yǎlún *'Nombre Artístico:' Aaron Yan / Arron Yan *'Nombre Real:' 吳庚霖 / Wú Gēnglín *'Profesión:' Cantante,compositor. Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Taiwán *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpion *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Agencia:' Comic International Productions Co., Ltd. (可米製作) Dramas *Fall In Love With Me (SETTV, 2014) *A Time of Love (KBSN, Hong Kong TBS, 2014) *Just You (SETTV, 2013) *Miracle for Alice (GTV, 2012) *Sunshine Angel (GTV, 2011) *Death Girl (PTS 2010) *Love Buffet (GTV, 2010) * Mysterious Incredible Terminator (FTV, 2008) * They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) * The X-Family (GTV, 2007) * KO One (GTV, 2005) * It Started With A Kiss (CTV, 2005) * An Shi Ai Mei Hui (AzioTV, 2004) Temas de Dramas *Half (二分之) ft. G.NA para 愛上两個我 Fall In Love With Me (2014) *This Is Not Me (這不是我) para 愛上两個我 Fall In Love With Me (2014) *The Excessive Me (多餘的我) para 愛上两個我 Fall In Love With Me (2014) *Taipei Dreamin (台北沉睡了) para 愛上两個我 Fall In Love With Me (2014) *Dang Bu Zhu De Tai Yang (挡不住的太阳) para Just You (2013) *''Bei Wang Lu'' para Spring Love (2013) *''Yuan Lai'' para Miracle for Alice (2012) *''Mr. Perfect'' (Fahrenheit) para Absolute Boyfriend (2012) *''Guardian Star (Fahrenheit) para Love Buffet (2010) *''Wu Hui (Fahrenheit) para Love Buffet (2010) *''Yue Lai Yue Ai (越來越愛) Loving More and More'' (Fahrenheit) para ToGetHer (2009) *''Mo Mo (默默) (Fahrenheit) para ToGetHer (2009) *''Very Quiet (很安靜) (Fahrenheit) para Momo Love (2009) *''Dong Mai (動脈)'' (Fahrenheit) para Mysterious Incredible Terminator (2008) *''Heng Xing (恆星)'' Fahrenheit para Rolling Love (2008) *''Xin Wo'' para Romantic Princess (2007) *''Chu Shen Ru Hua'' para The X-Family (2007) *''Bu Hui Ai'' para The X-Family (2007) *''Yuan Yi Bu Ai Ni'' para The X-Family (2007) *''Chao Xi Huan Ni'' para Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu (2006) *''Zhi Dui Ni You Gan Jue'' para Tokyo Juliet (2006) *''Yi Ge Ren Liu'' Lang para KO One (2005) *''Ru Zi Ke Jiao'' para KO One (2005) Discografía Curiosidades *'Grupo' : Fahrenheit *'Estudios:' Comunicación social (Jin Wen University of Science and Technology) en Taiwán. *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, inglés, dialecto Taiwanés, y entiende un poco el Cantonés y el Japonés. *Dijo que ninguna de sus relaciones ha durado mucho tiempo. * En Fahrenheit representa el "encanto". * Le teme a los fantasmas. * En el 2010 fue elegido el Idol más popular en Taiwán, así como Idol más conocido a nivel mundial, este resultado fue por una escuesta hecha por la revista taiwanesa "POP" y dicha encuesta fue respondida por fans de todo el mundo. * Se rumorea una supuesta relación amorosa con Gui Gui ' '''desde el rodaje Pi Li Mit. * Lo vieron en un bar gay ya que sus amigos lo invitaron porque el dueño del bar también es su amigo. Lo cual aumento los rumores que desde hace algún tiempo circulan sobre su supuesta homosexualidad. Aunque Aaron lo ha negado categóricamente. * Se crearon rumores de favoritismo con respecto a Jiro, quien ha protagonazado más veces que Aaron, a raíz de esto salieron especulaciones de distanciamiento, sumado a esto el hecho de que ninguno se sigan en sus respectivas cuentas de weibo, sin embargo ellos han negado este hecho. * Se dice que es el que más lamentó la salida de '''Wu Chun '''del grupo, ya que era el que más allegado estaba a él. De hecho fue el primero en enterarse de que '''Chun' no renovaría contrato con la compania que los maneja y por ende dejaría la banda. * Fue el primer miembro de Fahrenheit en sacar un disco en solitario, con el cual logró un gran éxito y se posicionó como uno de los mas vendidos del 2011 en Taiwán. * Ante los persistentes rumores de desintegración del grupo anunció que para mediados de este 2012, lanzarían un álbum nuevo sólo que ahora como trío. * A mediados de enero se dio a conocer que sería intervenido en los proximos dias para retirarle un tumor de grasa que tenia en el pecho. Él mismo lo publicó en su weibo, y les pidió a sus fans que no se preocuparan, ya que el tumor era benigno y que todo saldria bien. * Debido a la química que tuvo con su coprotagonista en el drama "Just You" ( Puff Kuo) se le vinculó sentimentalmente con ella. * Actualmente se encuentra grabando el drama "Fall in love with me" *Odia la comida grasosa ya que intenta cuidar al máximo su cuerpo, por eso cada que hay "banquete" en la filmación él prefiere comer verduras y frutas. *Actualmente se puede ver una parte más íntima sobre Aaron en el canal de "HIM" en youtube, en donde se puede apreciar cómo es en la intimidad. * Tiene una fascinación por el mango frito. * Ama el café "carbonizado", una clase de café Taiwanes que tiene como ingrediente principal la pulpa de la ciruela. Enlaces # Instagram # Chinesemov # Página Oficial de Fahrenheit (Taiwán) # Página Oficial de Fahrenheit (Japón) # Blog de Aaron # facebook Galeria Videografía thumb|left|295 px|Aaron Yan - The Next Methumb|right|295 px|Aaron Ya n- I Can See Nothing but You Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo